Talent
All Lorako skit are born with a color-coded Talent, or ultimate fate, a specialization and polymorphic development path leading to an ultimate role and form they will take at the latter stages in life. Red Red glowing Lorako are polymorphs specializing in science, technology, and the working with technology and things outside of their own natural abilities. The ultimate fate of such skit are Engineering Station or Science Station or possibly Research Supercarrier Yellow Yellow glowing Lorako are destined to focus on heavy industry, mining, farming, livestock raising, or other economy and industry related roles, resource acquisition and generation, and as such, their ultimate fate is to end up as a Mining Station or Power Station or Mobile Shipyard which is a living ship that specializes in producing non-living (non-Lorako) space ships and other craft. Very useful for trading with non-Lorako and producing resources to support growing Lorako swarms and fleets. Green Green glowing Lorako are destined for leadership, powerful teaching and guiding roles, and as such, tend to develop ultimately into a Flagship or Mothership or Command Carrier or Overmind Supernode Station or even Overmind Hypernode Birch World . Blue Blue glowing Lorako are fated for nurturing, caregiving and healing or medical roles, and as such, they eventually develop into a Fleet Support Carrier or Egg Carrier or Nursery Station . Purple Purple glowing Lorako are deep thinkers, have a strong connection to the FTL overmind, the Warp in general, and have a much deeper understanding of their own roots, history, purpose and what the Forebears would have wanted, and as such, they tend to provide the closest thing to spiritial leadership the Lorako have, and also serve as guardians of ancient lore, diplomats, ambassadors, interpreters and teachers of deep wisdom for the young Lorako. As they serve special and specialized roles, there are not many of them, but they do slowly develop into an Archive Carrier or Overmind Anchor Carrier or Lore Preservation Carrier , all of which help preserve the history and identity of the Lorako as a whole, and these units do not offer a defense or probagation role, but do provide surprisingly potent options in specific situations, and must be protected from damage at all costs. Colorless See Colorless Skit for more information on just how rare and special these are. Clear or Colorless Lorako are rare, but have extreme talent and can be good at anything. Even more importantly, often have critically important features as Specially Gifted Skit. A fully self-actualized Colorless Lorako that does not lose its special colorless purity will eventually develop into a mythical unit, the very rare Liquid Crystal Nodule packed Stargate making a Universal Overmind possible and accessible to the local Lorako swarms, or even more rare and legendary, an Interplanar Intertemporal Overmind Riftgate. Both are very massive, very large, ring-shaped living space stations that require specific conditions to develop, not to mention a lot of resources diverted to their rapid growth, latching onto their own tails in Ouroboros fashion in order to form the ring, and then physically going to sleep, while their immense minds dream, and connect to things normally not possible for Lorako, and providing that bridge through the Overmind for all Lorako in that plane or dimension. If actually possible, the Riftgate form Lorako, only possible through an extremely Specially Gifted Colorless Skit kept protected and pure, full of love and unimpeded growth and development in templelike conditions for millions of years, diverting all possible resources to his or her development, would transform all Lorako in all times and dimensions and possible universes into Ascended Lorako that cannot be harmed by anything, including Dimensional Weaponry.